<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold My Heart and Save Me by FaithySummers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798380">Hold My Heart and Save Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers'>FaithySummers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, My First Smut, Punishment, Smut, Trickster Gods, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zeus learns about Persephone's act of wrath from Thanatos, Minthe, and Thetis he is left with very little evidence to back their claims. So he decides to go straight to the source to find out even if he has to trick it out of Demeter. What he didn't expect was to find some actual feelings through it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demeter/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold My Heart and Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my faithful readers. I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for yesterday's prompt Crackship. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hold My Heart and Save Me</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was thoroughly annoyed. Thanatos, Minthe, and Thetis had presented him with a story from Helios, but with no facts or evidence to back their claims. It seemed outlandish that the little B grade Goddess could cause the amount of harm they said she did with her act of wrath. If there even was an act of wrath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how he found himself in the mortal world. He planned to find out from Demeter exactly what happened. Even if he had to seduce her. He didn't much care for her, or at least that's what he told himself since they hadn't gotten along since sometime after the war. He didn't remember what had caused their never-ending row, but he did remember she had been a good lay back in the old days when they had fought beside each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to find out what was going on though and how they had all missed it. That was especially true of Hades. He would have informed Zeus of a sudden influx of souls none of them knew about. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize where he was until he had Demeter's sickle at his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here Zeus? What do you want? I'm not hiding another woman for you and I swear if you touch my crops again I will cut your purple dick off and you will never know pleasure again." Zeus had the brains to know not to respond in a negative manner. He knew she would not hesitate to follow through on her threats. "You better not be after any of my nymphs either. They are off-limits to the likes of you" He saw that he would have to do this by seducing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear Demeter, the only person I am here to see is you." He pushed her sickle aside when she was caught off guard. He grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him. "I've missed our time together. Feeling your ample body writhing undermine. Your breathy moans and your screams as you came." He placed a kiss on her neck running his hand over her left breast. She gasped at the feelings he was inducing in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zeus we can't...Hera." She was panting as he squeezed her breast and ran his tongue over the hollow under her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one need know. Let's go up to your room and let me show you how much I have missed you." He slipped a hand under her skirt skimming his fingers lightly over her soft lace-covered lips causing her to gasp and bite back a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O…ok, but...but we can't be seen. N...noone can k...know y...you're here." Her voice trembled with wanton need and Zeus knew he had her. He hadn't however expected to feel a spark in his belly and had to bite back his own groan of pleasure from watching this woman come undone in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trek up to her room was quick and passionate with stolen kisses along the way. Zeus felt as though he was a giddy schoolboy, trying to not get caught by a teacher. He felt alive, more alive than he had in a long time. Each saw of her hips was enchanting; she was mesmerizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he had wanted to quickly get to her room, once he was there he longed to do nothing more than take all the time in the world to explore the long-forgotten body of the beauty before him. The setting sun kissing her hair was absolutely captivating, almost ethereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand over her hair until he reached the pins that held it up and released the hair from their grasp. He tossed them onto some nearby stand and then pushed a piece of hair that had fallen forward behind Demeter's ear. Her hair matched his skin perfectly and felt like silk in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped along her cheek and down her soft jawline. He tipped her chin up and brought her lips to his. They were soft under his. The kiss wasn't the hurried ones he had become used to, frenzied as though trying to win a battle. No, this one was sincerely slow, rich, and warm. It left him feeling almost incomplete and wanting more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to feel her body, her skin against his, kisses that went on for days. Each touch was like a pulse of electricity through his fingers and he ached to feel it again and again. It was as if he was a man drowning and he was happy about doing so if it gave him just one more moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt along her collar until he reached the buttons of her jacket. He gently slid each button out of the hole holding it until the jacket fell open revealing a thin satin top underneath. He pushed the jacket to the floor not breaking the kiss. He didn't want to let up until he ran out of air, but the feeling of her breasts under the satin shirt was a whole new inviting sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips left soft kisses from her mouth, down her throat, and along the top of her exposed chest. He swirled his tongue over the satin above her right nipple soaking the fabric there and causing a delightful shiver in Demeter that he could feel as he held her. He repeated the process over the left nipple before reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the purple lace bra against her green skin made him groan as his pants noticeably tightened. The color matched her hair and his skin. It was enticing in every way. It made him wonder if her panties matched and so he made quick work of her skirt. Yes, they matched and he hardened uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw off his shirt and pants giving him a slight bit of relief, leaving him in only a pair of purple silk boxers. It wasn't lost on him that they matched, almost as if it was meant to be, that he was meant to be with her that night. He took her hand in his own lacing their fingers together as he pulled her over to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus sat on the edge placing her in his lap, their core touching for the first time that night. Her center was warm against his cock, which twitched under her. He wanted to slip inside her and watch her moan and beg under him as he was sheathed in her warmth, but he didn't want to hurry. He wanted to enjoy this night with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands ran through her hair to each side of her head, pulling her to him again he could feel her groan against his lips. He thought dominating a woman made him feel powerful, but having this woman on top of him, coming together with such gentleness and ease, soft kisses and moans, that made him feel more powerful than any other time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had he missed how this had felt before? How had he not realized what she did to him? How did he allow himself to become so sidetracked? War...war and jealousy. He had seen Hera throughout the wartime and she was exquisite, but it had always been Hades she had gone to. Hades, he had always been jealous of his older brother no matter the circumstances. He simply hadn't wanted Hades to have her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they had had some wonderful children together, but their marriage had rarely been one of love and passion. More often they fought and we're angry with each other, if not outright hurtful. Their marriage had been getting worse in recent years and often he wondered if they should just end it. No time more than now wrapped up in Demeter's arms did he wonder more about the fate of his marriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to move together like two pieces of a puzzle. Like they had been missing something their entire lives and that was each other. Soft fingertips grazed over her shoulders coming to rest at the clasp of the bra that held her breasts from view. With a simple flick of his wrist, the clasp was undone and hanging loosely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed down her arms as he lowered each strap until the entire bra fell languidly to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breasts were now free in front of his eyes and he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. They had grown over the years and we're now temptingly fuller. He wondered if they had grown from the milk to sustain a child. She had never told anyone how Persephone had come to be, but if it led to these larger breasts he couldn't find it in himself to even care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he trailed his tongue over the curve of her left breath, teasingly sweeping around the nipple until he heard Demeter utter a whispered, please. He sucked the nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the little bud and gently grazing it with his teeth. She rocked against him as he enjoyed her flesh. He had to slip an arm around her back to steady her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful love." He said as he released her nipple from its prison in his mouth. Her eyes held heat and desire, but he had no want to end this night early. "I don't want to end this night before it's begun. Slow and easy. I promise I will make each frustrating minute worth your while." He repeated his attentions to her other breast as he played with the left one, gently squeezing it and rolling the nipple between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rolled until she lay beneath him spread out over the bed. He slipped his tongue down over her flat stomach until he reached just above her mons, watching as goosebumps appeared up her flesh. He purposely skipped over her vulva and kissed first down her right leg down one side, over her foot, and back up until he was near her core. When he reached it he let a large breath out that caused her to squirm, before moving to the other leg and repeating the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell she was wet and needy as he ran his tongue along the lace at her lips from her vagina to her clit. He could smell her heady scent and it drew him in as he teased her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Zeus, touch me, I can't take anymore." Her begging was music to his ears. He slipped her panties off and tasted her for the first time in years. Her juices were ambrosial, and heaven to his senses. He could live off the taste of her. He buried his head at her center moving his tongue slowly around the opening of her vagina before teasingly poking it in her opening before pulling but back out and running it back around the opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would then provokingly move to her clit making slow circles and then speeding up and slowing back down. After several minutes of the teasing stimulation, he felt her push closer to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zeus I'm going to cum. Please." Her breathy words were like a prayer that moved something in him irreparably. He said two fingers into her slick opening, quickly pumping them back and forth as he further stimulated her clit with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was right near the edge, he curled his fingers to hit her g spot sending her cascading into orgasm screaming his name. He felt a pull on his heart for the first time in forever and he knew he was going to be having to make a lot of choices in the near future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for her to come down from her high, but once she did she motioned for him to lay down beside her. He could see tears prickling in her seductive eyes. He brushed his thumb over one that escaped the confines of her lids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?" He couldn't remember ever asking a partner that, but he needed to make sure she was in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm perfect, more than perfect. Zeus, I don't even know what to say or how to describe that. I just know that I want more. I want more and you're wearing far too many clothes." She stroked her hand in a sensual caress along the v from his hip to groin and to the other hip. He wanted to feel her touch him more, it was electrifying and it awakened something deep within him, a primal need. A need to plant his seed in her. He could picture her growing with his child and that image sparked such an intense yearning that it physically hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed his boxers down further until he could kick them off. She kissed each hip before allowing her tongue to trace the pattern her hand had just stroked over his v muscle. He wanted her to touch lower, to feel his manhood, how it pulsed for her. He could already see precum leaking from the tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait long as her fingers trailed delicately along the veins protruding under his skin. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he hoped it was long enough to allow her to enjoy this moment. She leaned in close to his cock sending her tongue to skim the places her fingers touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was always gentle which sent him careening. Even as she took him in her hand squeezing and stroking she was still gentle. She licked him all over his cock even taking his balls into her mouth for small moments as she reached them. It was intoxicating, so much so that he wasn't sure he'd be able to move from this bed any time soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best feeling and sight was watching her take him into her mouth. It was warm and wet, even as it stretched to envelop him. Within minutes she had him slipping down her throat. She hummed and moaned sending vibrations careening along his manhood. It nearly sent him off but his undoing was her skimming her teeth delicately along him as she bobbed her head forward and back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rasped her name out through his clenched teeth as he shot his load down her throat. She swallowed every last drop, not coming up for air until he couldn't shoot anymore and she brought him back to standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any condoms? We should probably use one." Maybe she was really out, or maybe she saw how he was loathed to use one, or maybe she didn't want to use one herself, or maybe it was a combination of this, but she told him she was out. "Do you want to stop?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't, it's been so long since I have felt you inside me. Is it...do you...want to stop?" She looked up at him with such vulnerability as if a single word could break her. No, he didn't want to stop. He wanted her, all of her. He wanted to plant his seed deep inside her and watch her belly swell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't." He said as he pushed a sweaty piece of hair out of her face. "I want you so bad it hurts, but I don't know if I can pull out. What if you end up pregnant?" She looked at him through heavy-lidded sultry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if that's exactly what I want." He couldn't wait anymore. The idea of her pregnant with his child was almost too much. He mounted her and positioned himself at her entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm more than happy to fill your womb with my seed, but are you sure?" Her answering smile was brighter than any star in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never been more sure of anything." At those words, he pushed inside her. They both moaned as she enveloped him inside her warm tunnel, it was like coming home for the first time. He began to push into her at a slow pace enjoying the feel of her around him. She was right and warm and inviting. He never wanted to leave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That revelation made him gasp. How could he have gone from hating and not caring about her just an hour ago to never wanting to be parted from this woman? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set a slow rhythm watching as she writhed under him, her face a mask of pleasure. She was beautiful in every way. The way her best bounced as he pistoned in and out of her. The way she met each movement with a moan or sign. The way her name fell from her lips. The way she touched him. Everything about her was hypnotizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel himself tighten like a coil as he moved faster against her, their groans and gasp meeting in an unending chant of want and need. He rolled them so she was on top enjoying the way she arched into his hands as she rode him. Closer and closer they raced to the edge rolling again until he was back on top pushing her legs forward to reach deeper inside her, their pace frenzied as they both sprung coming with screams of bliss as she begged him to fill her and he complied to her request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jet after jet of his virile sperm filled her fertile womb and at that moment it's as if their souls combined into one, their pleasures feeding off each other leading to a second shuddering orgasm. Their limbs felt shook like jelly, but they had never felt so satisfied and content as they did that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid together comfortably and peacefully under the moon's pale glow. Zeus had never done this, just relaxed after sex. Usually, he and Hera just went their own ways or fell asleep separated or he was out the door of his conquests and on to another. Laying with Demeter, her body soft and pliant under his own was a joy that was all-encompassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Demeter, there was another reason I came here and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but Thanatos, Thetis, and Minthe went to Helios for a story on Persephone. They brought what was revealed to my attention. Was there an act of wrath I didn't know about?" Demeter gasp turning and flying away from him as far as the bed would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what all of this was about? So you could get information on my daughter?" She was angry with him, no more than angry livid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily. "At first yes, but having you in my arms against me tonight...Demeter I'm going to need to make some choices about my marriage. I...I don't want to leave you or hurt you. I haven't felt anything like this in a very long time. I want...I want to be beside you. You would be an excellent Queen." She looked over at him confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Hera?" He knew this was going to be hard on everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will need to speak with her, but our marriage hasn't held love for a long time and it's been more arguments and hatred than anything." Demeter moved closer as she took his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it works out, I won't be pushed around and I will need to be here a lot. You need to deal with everything at home, your wife, your kids, your brothers." He knew what she said was true, he needed to take care of everything first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right. About Persephone though?" She looked terrified at his question. "Demeter I'm not going to take her from you. We can talk about any punishment after, but it shouldn't be anything bad, if she did an act of wrath it was her first. It probably would have been better if we had been told when it first happened. I know Hades has caught on to off numbers too." Demeter looked close to tears at this revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She..she didn't mean to." she gasped out. "There were nymphs, sisters to her. Mortals pulled up flowers and she saw them die and she reacted in grief. She slaughtered an entire town. She lost it afterward when we got her calmed down. She felt horrible. So Hermes came out and he's been helping me hide it. I'm really sorry I just wanted to protect her." Zeus wiped his empty hand down his face. This was worse than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright one thing at a time. I'll let Hades deal with Hermes since he's been moving the souls. As for hiding it, Demeter, that needs some sort of punishment, you know that. You're going to donate whatever you paid Hermes to whatever Hades wants you to, then you're going to help him with whatever he needs. I also think you need to talk to him about your daughter." He held up a hand when she went to question him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As for Persephone, her crime was an entire village, but it was her first act of wrath so it does require some leniency. She will also help Hades beyond what her job requires and take care of the Olympus gardens. I will also get ahold of an old friend to help her with her powers." He saw Demeter sigh in relief at his statement. It was a very lenient sentence and she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you mean about talking to Hades about my daughter?" He rubbed the back of his neck at her question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you see there was an incident at a party where Hades saw her and may have said that she put Aphrodite to shame. So she reacted of course and put Persephone in his car and so she spent the night at his place. Nothing happened, of course, he just put her in his guest room then took her home the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However, Hera set her up in an Underworld exchange program so she's been working there and she and Hades have become quite close. He's sweet on her, I've never seen him this way with anyone. That's why those three did what they did to try and get Hades away from her. I told him he should marry her and I think you should agree. He's been good for Persephone too. She has come out of her shell a lot." She looked so forlorn in his gaze as if the world were collapsing around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...I don't know how to feel about this. If she marries him I would never see her again." She cried at this statement, tears rolling down her face. He pulled her into him and held her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't let that happen. She could spend six months here attending to her duties and then 6 months with him in the Underworld. It's a good arrangement for all of you. Come on Demeter dearest, but my poor brother out of his misery." She nodded against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O...ok, but I...I want...want to make s...sure this is w...what she wants." He kissed her forehead thankful he could avoid a blow up over everything. He hugged her to him as her sobs quieted and she fell asleep in his arms. He knew tomorrow the real work would start, but for tonight he would stay in this little bubble of safety and enjoy his time with the woman who had captured his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did anyone expect all of that from Zeus? It was definitely weird to get inside his mind and honestly they are so cute together. Poor Hera though, maybe she will end up happier though. This was my first LO Smut fic and the first smut I have actually posted. <br/>Let me know what you think in the comments below. Hit that Kudos button and follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content. <br/>As always my faithful readers,<br/>With Love, 💜<br/>Faithy 🎃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>